Broken youth
by ju.threw
Summary: Me encantaría decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó, pero la verdad no es así, después de todo ese día nuestro vínculo se volvió irrompible. La historia transcurre 2 años después de que Sasuke deja la aldea luego del capítulo 700 del manga.
1. Recuerdos

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Este fanfic ocurre dos años luego del capítulo 700 del manga, Naruto no se ha enamorado de Hinata y los personajes lucen como en Sasuke Shinden.

Habían transcurrido dos años desde su partida de la aldea de la hoja, en su viaje para expiar sus pecados.

Era una noche fría y se encontraba junto a una fogata en busca de mantener su calor corporal aunque en ese momento no le hubiese importado ser sucumbido por el frío, después de todo le recordaba el sentimiento de estar sumido en la oscuridad y el odio, el cual conocía mejor que la palma de su mano.

Se limitó a observar como el fuego se desvanecia lentamente sin ganas de impedirlo, pero en aquellas llamas podía ver sus recuerdos y los de él.

Y es así como las imágenes de su última batalla con Naruto le perseguían nuevamente. Le resultaba inevitable en noches cómo esa dejar que sus recuerdos se apoderaran de sus pensamientos.

 _Y el Hokage del que habló es... Una persona que es capaz de iluminar la oscuridad que asola las 5 aldeas y sobrevive._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó su puño debido a sus propias palabras que resonaban en su mente. En aquel momento estaba convencido de que estaba solo y que para corregir a aquel mundo que lo había puesto en semejante infierno por tanto tiempo, cargaría por si mismo con el odio de las 5 aldeas pero siempre había algo que estropeaba sus planes, un pequeño ruido en el fondo de su alma llamado Naruto, quién nunca le dejó de sumergirse por completo en su oscuridad.

 _Si quieres una explicación, la verdad es que ni yo lo entiendo. Es solo que te veía cargando con tantas cosas, quejándote y no se, me dolía. Dolía muchísimo, tanto que no podía ignorarlo._

Pensé que era imposible que alguien pudiera comprender mi sufrimiento, que quien se

atreviera a criticar mi forma de pensar le debería matar a cada una de las personas que ama y solo así conocería aquel infierno que viví y entonces lo más increíble pasó: tú, alguien que no vivió las mismas circunstancias, podías sentir mi dolor en carne propia.

En aquella batalla a muerte, pudimos compartir nuestros sentimientos, ideologías y recuerdos. Te mostré mis sueños del pasado y tú los del futuro. Fue así como comprendí que nada podría romper el lazo que nos une -ni siquiera mi persona- y que todo el odio que me persiguió toda mi vida, ya no lo estaba cargando solo yo, sino que estabas junto a mi con aquellos ojos de tristeza que no puedo describir, aguantando conmigo.

Me encantaría decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó, pero la verdad no es así, después de todo ese día nuestro vínculo se volvió irrompible.

Sasuke sonrió para si mismo, cerró sus ojos y cayó dormido abrazado por el frío del ambiente con un último pensamiento en su mente:

 _¿Qué pasará cuando te vea mañana?_

Hola, espero no me haya quedado muy mal, la verdad yo no suelo escribir pero bueno, termine de ver el anime completo hace un par de días y este fanfic es mi catarsis, me quedaron muchos sentimientos sobre Sasuke y Naruto y pretendo que queden plasmarlos aqui.

Espero os haya gustado algo, si es así agradezco un review, se lo dedico a todas las personas que quedaron con sentimientos atragantados después del final, espero que esté fic sea como un vaso de vuestro licor favorito y que les ayude a pasar el amargo sentimiento del final de una serie como Naruto. (quizá esto lo escribo más para mi que otra cosa)


	2. Amigos como nosotros

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba8daec7baf35d37c432602c4d86e669"Se hizo de día mientras Sasuke abría sus ojos lentamente, finalmente había llegado el momento de regresar a aquel lugar que llamó hogar una vez, el cual actualmente solo le causaba incomodidad el simple hecho de estar allí pues ya lo sentía como un hogar. Pero él estaba allí y esa era razón suficiente para volver, en el fondo si quería verle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd0255811b0c205de808ca1d617d0169"Se levantó y preparo sus cosas para marcharse, aún había frío en el ambiente y luego recordó que se avecinaba el invierno, su estación favorita. Sonrió para sí mismo e inicio su trayecto hacia Konoha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41b4ce44cc0864a75f290a38be14ebbf"Luego de un par de horas saltado árboles divagando en sus pensamientos, pudo ver en la distancia la entrada a la aldea. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y elimino toda reacción mientras se disponía a entrar. Se topó con Izumo y Kotetsu a quienes dedico una mirada inexpresiva mientras estos le saludaban para luego seguir caminando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eefe1fb36df4d043442e9614cafc2627"Observo detalladamente aquel lugar sumido en el frío, con aquel clima no parecía el lugar que recordaba, tan radiante y lleno de calor, tan parecido a Naruto. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó por sus labios sin poder evitarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a879898422883e292dfafdd411eca4cd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿En dónde estarás?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2efb863014965d9177aefa2231cb9bd3"-¡Sasuke! - Se escuchó a lejos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a357b2c61a2fd3d8eb0355f0b9dd70a"Se giró de forma instintiva para atender al llamado de su nombre y se topó con una pelirosa que corría con mucha emoción en su dirección./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1f2499acb85f9b1582e867738b90910"-Sakura. -Respondio inexpresivo como de costumbre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44b2cf39d851ead03ee11eef3ede73d7"-Finalmente has llegado. Me alegra mucho verte y saber que estás bien. -Dijo la pelirosa tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera previa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d11875873396ef5099cf664ee13557e"-Acabo de llegar, estaba observando lo cambiada que está la aldea mientras iba al despacho del Hokage a hacer mi reporte.- Explico Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos y luego miró a Sakura fijamente pero sin expresión alguna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02c578c92831f9e14c8eac3dda6e6c1d"-Ya veo, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí, seguro debe parecerte extraño los distintos cambios en las construcciones. - Afirmó la chica tratando de alargar la conversación con aquel azabache que tanto amaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa8cf572ed2597d0f7784e6d637411b"Sasuke negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada mientras daba media vuelta para visualizar la aldea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb2261627da48ac72876e929742f751"-Solo parece más fría. - Musitó mientras corría una brisa entre sus cabellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a947c93a4e560ab305011966e262610b"Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y con una de sus manos rozaba su mentón mientras admiraba aquel aire misterioso, frío y genial que siempre rodeó a Sasuke desde que podía recordar, eso era lo que le resultaba más atractivo en él. Entonces notó que pasó mucho tiempo sin decir algo y que el chico ya le estaba mirando nuevamente esperando algún tipo de respuesta o señal para seguir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4bc192ba5dbeec75cdce8ec20733eb4"-Ohhh... S-si, la verdad no lo había notado, pero ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Hablando de otras cosas, ¿Vas en busca de Kakashi? -Respondió con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa forzada y una gotita resbalante en su sien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ce1f67182694d36466a142dbccf412"-Así es. Será mejor que me apresuré. Fue bueno verte Sakura. -Respondió a secas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bb369e5ca51948db1221ec2831e51c4"-¡Espera! ¿Te puedo acompañar? Iba rumbo a la biblioteca en la torre del Hokage para buscar unos libros. -Replicó rápidamente antes de que el azabache se fuera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f5672110d94dc36309812000aead4e"Sasuke levanto levemente una ceja mientras meditaba aquella propuesta, miró a Sakura fugazmente y le asintió, luego de un segundo siguió caminando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1f63ff93fa8499466326d497d5bb7cf"La pelirosa se apresuró para alcanzar a Sasuke, cuando lo logró juntó sus manos y continuó caminando mientras situaba su mirada en el suelo, era uno de los pocos momentos que tenía a solas con Sasuke desde que eran jóvenes. No estaba segura de que hacer o decir pero si no pensaba rápido, desaprovecharía la oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d7edfa18690176432245f6dd1719846"-¿Que es lo que harás luego de reportarte? - Preguntó curiosa, esperando que la respuesta le diese una apertura para algo más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4acd8ebaccdbe263bb9ebcc20a950ed6"Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, miró al cielo un momento y en aquellas nubes solo podía ver la imagen de la espalda de Naruto. No entendió muy bien que significaba aquello, así que sacudió levemente su cabeza para desviar el pensamiento. Sakura por su parte, observaba al pelinegro muy detalladamente, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pues le tomó un rato responder y fue así como recordó a su rubio amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cd7b8395f48bb87339e3c94cdbd73c4"-¿Piensas ir a ver a Naruto? -Cuestionó suavemente con un tono dulce en su voz, como si hubiese podido leer su mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f4e44d5f9d3d7e4718eefdd1fd0622b"El azabache abrió los ojos más aún por aquella pregunta. No sabía porque le extrañaba tanto aquello, después de todo Naruto era su único amigo y motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar, era normal que Sakura le preguntará si pensaba verle. Su mirada cambió súbitamente mostrando una mezcla de confusión y un poco de tristeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c336e214b789d1b6c2e0657423ec97"Sakura de alguna forma aprendió a interpretar los silencios de Sasuke. Luego de tanto tiempo, sabía que la relación entre sus amigos era algo complicada, ni ella la entendía muy bien a pesar de haber presenciado toda la historia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaddeb9e371ae86179cd26e8099be1c3"Se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ellos, aunque Sasuke estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y había dejado de prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df23978e244cf93761a4518d4e3b60a"-Él está bien. Ha crecido mucho, me cuesta creerlo pero se ve un poco mayor. Solía pensar que nunca envejecería pero a su manera ha madurado. -Contó la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en su mejor amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1097928ad1116d06455a75436cb502ef"Sasuke observó a Sakura detenidamente como si le hablasen de lo más interesante en el mundo, ésta noto la mirada de su compañero y soltó una pequeña risa. Sasuke desvió la mirada y se apenó de manera instantánea. Se sentían como dos amigos nuevamente. Ambos se percataron de ello y caminaron en silencio pero el aire que los rodeaba ya no era incómodo, sino reconfortante y ameno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73de8d0cf7b9466c30243a8f4b2e5d37"Mientras caminaban, a lo lejos pudieron observar a alguien conocido. El Hokage y jefe del equipo 7, esté los reconoció y sorprendido se acercó a ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb4c9c8997631662408a1d57ca056c9"-Sasuke, Sakura. Vaya, verlos juntos era lo que menos esperaba el día de hoy. -Exclamó con un tono de sorpresa y alegría en su voz. -Me alegra ver que has regresado, parece un sueño verte caminar por estas calles. -Dijo mirando a Sasuke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511ddce1bb8ce27534ee293e3b0afcab"El azabache se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras cerraba sus ojos antes de responder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91e09b9b01644490e43fbf4acf60ae0f"-Acabe de llegar, iba con Sakura hacia la torre del Hokage para buscarte y reportar mi llegada y los avances de mis misiones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c159c2e2539e47ce68302443be0eccfe"-Entiendo, que bueno que nos encontramos antes de que llegarás a la torre. Como verás voy en sentido contrario, hoy no puedo atenderte, iba a visitar a Gai al hospital. Sin embargo, ya sé que estás aquí, que es lo importante. En cuanto a los reportes, pueden esperar hasta mañana.- Dijo con una sonrisa tras su máscara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85470ed54d8938431ce57b28c900b4ad"Sasuke asintió y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, mientras Sakura seguía observándole tratando de descifrar que pensaba. Kakashi medito en que hacer con discípulo y luego de un momento una idea apareció./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfed4fd31b163152603febee65d8be6"-Sasuke, había algo que iba a hacer antes de ir a ver a Gai pero creo que tú podrías hacerlo. Es algo así como una misión. -Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa preocupada. - Quiero que lleves esto a donde entrenábamos como equipo y lo entregues a la persona que está allí. - Explicó Kakashi extendiéndole una caja cuadrada no muy gruesa de color negro al Uchiha. -Luego puedes ir a tu casa a descansar por el día de hoy. En cuanto a ti Sakura, antes de irme de la torre el cuerpo médico te estaba buscando en la biblioteca, creo que era urgente. - Repuso mirando a la pelirosa con seriedad, quién se alertó de inmediato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08dd085ea1fb36c8a6fd9407c9a623db"-¡Si Kakashi-sensei!, Se me ha hecho tarde disculpe. Ya es hora de que me retiré ¡Espero verte luego Sasuke-kun, dile que no se exaspere! -Respondió Sakura mientras se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la torre del Hokage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="822baa4fd1f442ac5f3da236cf840fcb"Maestro y discípulo observaban a la pelirosa alejarse, mientras Sasuke seguía con aquella extraña caja en sus manos. Kakashi miró a Sasuke y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, tratando de animarle para acto seguido despedirse y seguir su rumbo hacia el hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3abe16346ef2c8de401ab182793ea14"Sasuke observó a su antiguo maestro marcharse para darse media vuelta en busca del camino más corto hacia su nuevo objetivo. Todo acerca de aquel reencuentro le parecía extraño, desde su reacción ante las preguntas de Sakura hasta la frase con que se alejó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7480ad2277f57176a874df4b44628bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Dile que no se exaspere."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3ab5e7b94d15cbc1912eac55a7bf36"¿Se referirá a lo que suponía? Una parte de él esperaba que no fuese así. No estaba muy seguro en cómo reaccionar o que decir, aunque las palabras siempre sobraron entre ellos pues tenían formas mejores de comunicarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02683e1570653593ef9eb15a3da9d302"Llegó rápidamente a donde realizaban sus entrenamientos cuando eran niños, notó una serie de estruendos y como aquel lugar estaba destruido, solo quedaban huecos en el suelo con una superficie lodosa como si hubiese llovido en abundancia. Reconoció los postes en donde Naruto había sido atado y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Siguió recorriendo el lugar acercándose a la fuente de aquellos ruidos, a medida que lo hacía notaba como empeoraban las condiciones del terreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d6beeab9c20f14cd0b1bde0644d1a69"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Pero que rayos sucede aquí?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94aedaa934b549c7bea1f904010994e2"Se cuestionó y en ese momento sucedió. Al levantar la mirada observó la silueta de Naruto, se encontraba de espaldas en un gran cráter lodoso, su boca se abrió levemente de manera involuntaria, no imaginaba que le sorprendería tanto verlo pero incluso a distancia podía notar lo cambiado que estaba. Ya no era tan escuálido como solía recordar, su cuerpo era más grande y robusto, sus cabellos no era mechones tan largos y alborotados sino más cortos y finos. Su antiguo amigo parecía estar agotado y con dificultades para mantener la respiración con las manos sobre sus rodillas, envuelto en sudor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2350dd2c2c1c94f70f28cfaab68316b9"Observó como Naruto se levantó y giro su rostro de medio lado e impacto una mirada fría en la suya. Aquello fue tan intenso que no pudo evitar activar su Sharingan mientras la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como era atrapado por un par de brazos por debajo de los suyos en un agarre que pretendía inmovilizarlo, se había distraído y ahora era prisionero por uno de los clones del rubio con el que rosaba su mejilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049d2e04b0f49093c2111158165c572c"Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la situación y se quedó quieto esperando a que el Naruto original se moviera, esté termino de girarse sobre sí y comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba el Uchiha lentamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20c9fc16e6db518552846c32b19e603a"-Te he estado esperando. -Habló el rubio con una voz desafiante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c50ddd73967ba2484f59f94daa4ed6d0"El azabache no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cerraba sus ojos por un segundo para abrirlos con fuerza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a0d1f431f2f85a7d4a91798b418e79"-¡Chidori Nagashi! - Exclamó mientras un gran rayo atravesaba el clon que lo aprisionaba. Acto seguido sentía como una serie de Shurikens se aproximaban, desenvainó su katana para desviarlas y entonces notó como en su dirección corrían tres clones con Rasengans. Sasuke soltó la Katana mientras extendía sus manos. -Shinra Tensei.- Un segundo después los clones salieron volando por el lugar, ojeo rápidamente en busca del original sin resultado alguno. Entonces debajo de su persona saltó Naruto para propiciarle un golpe en la cara, gracias a su Sharingan, el pelinegro pudo detener el golpe con su mano, sin embargo con aquel impulso ambos volaron un par de metros, Sasuke se las arregló para redirigir al rubio y aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d51a256059c8536c2fdf09be41a9028"El Uchiha quedó detenido en el aire mientras veía a Naruto salir disparado a toda velocidad contra el suelo y en cámara lenta le observó sonreír, vió como aquellas manos naranjas salían de él a gran velocidad y se dirigían a su persona, esquivó una de las manos intentando saltar sobre ella para ser atrapado por dos más. Emitió una mueca mientras forcejeaba en busca de librarse del agarre sin progreso alguno. Sintió como Naruto se empujaba a sí mismo para acercarse a él al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba para acortar la distancia entre ambos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e781cd3bf204edb863dd70e7699f6b79"-Shinra Tensei- Empleo su jutsu atrayendo su katana para empuñarla y luego cubrirla con su Chidori para cortar los brazos de Chakra de Naruto. El rubio elaboro el sello de su jutsu de clon de sombra para saltar sobre su copia y así terminar de acercarse a Sasuke. Este desvió el golpe con su antebrazo y le devolvió un puñetazo con fuerza aventandolo en dirección contraria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6cf2f45f5c751d924ab1b8d243c5ebc"Sasuke cayó lentamente hasta aterrizar mientras buscaba al rubio velozmente con la mirada pues había una nube de escombros. Sus ojos dieron un giro al escuchar el sonido del rasengan y antes de que este pudiera impactarlo, escuchó un gemido de dolor en lo que aquella espiral azul desaparecía de la mano del rubio. Esa era la oportunidad que Sasuke esperaba y empleó sus hilos de alambre para inmovilizar finalmente a su amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc03b17adda4371e556acca8b9ca1c4c"-Agh, ¡No es justo! - Se quejó el rubio haciendo un mohín./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe7551f28cc5f23da514d5df1bc036d"Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las críticas del menor y le dedicó una mirada amable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c448624de91f0f05604a6a400b46283"-Usuratonkachi.- Habló el azabache divertido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4438c1186a3552f01878fa1110e9c7c8"-¡Ya te tenía! Si este jodido brazo no me hubiese molestado estaríamos en posiciones opuestas. -Siguió quejándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98f76800e7f422e0921b719f0475891e"-¿Estas seguro de eso? -Replicó con una sonrisa prepotente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78599017603d084912312df73da14337"-¡Pero claro teme! No ves que...- No terminó su oración ya que el lugar había cambiado, Naruto miró desconcertado todo a su alrededor y notó como se encontraba amarrado al poste donde estaba cuando era niño. -¿Pero que? ¿Genjutsu? ¡Que sucio Sasuke! En todas nuestras peleas nunca habías recurrido a eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a127c7abd19340da7b25660ebd8f672"-¿Quien dijo que estábamos peleando? .- Respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a su amigo en lo que el viento revolvía los cabellos de ambos. -Admito que fue divertido observar el tipo de bienvenida que pretendías darme pero no tenia intención alguna de pelear contigo. Como siempre, eres un imprudente y haces cuanta tontera se te ocurre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01ad98aa758f098cedcaf3fa8b90ab02"-¡Pff! -Replicó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fd89d1490393d9c03f2add3ce8550f2"Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, envueltos por el viento y aquel lazo intangible los unía, no se habían visto en dos años pero era como si hubiesen estado juntos toda su vida y aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo, por extraño que pareciera el silencio no era incómodo, se alegraban simplemente de la presencia del otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b14c6b2da674be14c3218e392d044b69"-Ya era hora de que regresaras. -Habló Naruto con un tono serio pero con cierta alegría de trasfondo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="934c3641fe013ab02aff31f62df76ebd"Sasuke le miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa retadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f8393c9e8fc178e312b2abe7437a49"-¿Por que? ¿Acaso me echabas de menos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d99b3749c533cab5ccade3579f6cb139"El rubio se apenó ante la situación y negó fervientemente con su cabeza mientras decía un montón de disparates tratando de cambiar el tema o salvar su orgullo. El azabache solo disfrutaba la escena. Hacía tanto que no estaban así, quizás desde que eran niños y aún eran parte del mismo equipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20add79f5c83cfb0627b3537a37b7787"Tanto los pensamientos de Sasuke como las quejas de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por un gran gruñido, la mirada de ambos fue dirigida hacia el estómago de Naruto y luego los ojos de Sasuke se posaron sobre la cara del rubio, la cual se teñía de un sin fin de colores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea984a29539c0b35d06b09747c46047a"El superviviente de los Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y el rubio quedó anonadado ante tal escena, nunca había visto a Sasuke reír así. Por un momento dudo si era algún impostor pero luego recordó que fue capaz de atarlo así que descartó el pensamiento y volvió a su actitud de sorpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf49edc5433402430cd845b3cbdd3ee9"-Sabes, cuando llegué me encontré a Sakura. Ella dijo algo de que habías crecido y madurado. Pero sinceramente sigues siendo igual de dobe que aquella vez que Kakashi te atrapó. -Explicó aún con una leve sonrisa en su cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="204c07007e0fc686149878642ea16e80"Naruto se disponía a replicar e insultarle con todas las palabras que conocía pero fue detenido al ver una caja negra aproximarse a él en forma de ofrenda. Una sensación de em style="box-sizing: border-box;"deja vu/em le recorrió y como una animación, pudo ver la primera vez que Sasuke le había ofrecido comida, acto seguido miró nuevamente y allí se encontraba su amigo unos 10 años más tarde, con expresiones envejecidas y un cabello que le cubría gran parte del rostro, pero seguía siendo la misma persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a315a442456a4f16dbe6d8ae42fb898"Se quedó en silencio mientras la historia se repetía una vez más disfrutando de aquel momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2af787436ad25fee896f1b79fa1c417e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Naruto/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2564e44cb31be74034af483a89bda3fb"No puedo creer que estás aquí. Pase la mitad de mi vida buscándote, incluso cuando te encontré, te vas. Sinceramente no te culpo, sé que necesitabas irte y que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a estar separados pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí. No puedo decir que te eche de menos puesto que incluso en tu ausencia me sentí ligado a ti pero si espere con ansia el poder verte de nuevo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="130bf5a8fd919804f541f5997c07b90b"Cuando sentí tu presencia no aguante la emoción. Una parte de mi quería correr y abrazarte, llorar como un niño incontrolable, pero nosotros no somos así. Tu no eres de esos que suele abrazar y la verdad yo tampoco pero no pude evitar sentir aquel impulso sin embargo no deje que me dominará y mantuve la compostura. Hice lo que mejor funciona para unos amigos como nosotros, te enfrenté y fue tan emocionante como cuando eramos niños, como cuando una de mis grandes metas era superarte. La ultima vez que estuvimos en aquel valle, todo cambió. Ahora puedo sentirte donde quiera que estés, comprendo tus pensamientos y la manera en que te sientes, pude ver como no pudiste contenerte cuando me viste y aceptaste el reto sin dudar, incluso dentro del Genjutsu. Aunque es cierto que no eres de esos que abraza, eres de los que ofrece una taza de comida a un compañero torpe en problemas y de los que se mueve para proteger a quien le importa sin dudarlo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d35c721de9bab6b5a7c6a7f07270f6d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Porque para amigos como nosotros, no hacen falta los abrazos. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d880c1cab3989002a3154fbd6604c29d"_ _ _ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c16619ceffd2a745eb53996cc6015e"Bueno, este me salió mucho mas largo que el anterior, quizá fue un arranque de inspiración gracias a Staind y la lluvia. La verdad no planee mucho nada, así me salió, espero os haya gustado y cualquier corrección no dude en hacerla. Dedicado a una autora que admiró. Tu sabes quien. /p 


End file.
